Go to Sleep
by kurooha
Summary: ONESHOT No siempre todos los amores son posibles, sientes afecto por una persona y lentamente se va convirtiendo en un amor imposible de parar, pero sabes que nunca podrá pasar nada más que la relación que manteniais antes...


Wola!! Extrañamente para mí, este fic es de una pareja de la cual nunca había ni tan siquiera pensado mucho como tal, pero mirando la letra de una canción la idea se introdujo en mi cabeza y aquí estoy lista para pasarlo en papel XD Ya aviso que la pareja, por lo menos en español, es la primera que se ha hecho. Quizá habrá gente que no este de acuerdo con la pareja y que no le guste por no tener la típica pareja, pero lo tenía que hacer porque me parecía interesante el simple hecho de ser esa pareja XD

**Go to Sleep**

_Mama I dropped the candy, mama could I have another one please_

Cerré los ojos, dándome un golpe con la palma de la mano a la frente, llevaba más de una hora intentando concentrarme en la prueba que tendrían para mañana, pero mi mente se veía incapaz de digerir ni una mínima parte de eso. Estaba nervioso, preocupado, tenía ganas de desahogarme, de dar las culpas a alguien. 

Volví a sentarme bien, ya que estaba casi tumbado en la silla, y cerré el libro que tenía delante de un simple golpe.

_Hey Oni-san just try and tag me,_

_Young days spent playing at Gion._

Estar ahí sentado intentando comerme la cabeza más de lo que ya estaba no me serviría para nada bueno, así que decidí salir de mi cuarto e ir a ver que estaba haciendo mi madre.

_Everyday every night rocked back and forth_

_On your back facing the new moon, with a lullaby_

La vi sentada en el sofá, recargando todo su peso en él y sujetando a ese niño que hacía poco había visto la luz del día, que había respirado por primera vez aire, que había abierto por primera vez sus ojos. Sonreía de felicidad al ver al niño durmiendo, siempre le había gustado los niños, que pena que de los tres hijos que tenía ahora solo fuera suyo uno.

Yo no era su hijo por mucho que ella pensará que si, yo más bien fui quien mato a su criatura, destrocé la alma del niño para que mi alma pudiera entrar dentro y él que en estos momentos tenía en brazos era de una mujer que le dejaba a su criatura para poder trabajar y poder conseguir dinero para poder alimentarlo.

Volví a poner toda mi atención a mi madre, la cual estaba mirando hacia la ventana, sin cambiar el rostro que tenía sin expresión. 

_You like a Japanese Doll,_

_Without changing your expression even once_

Suavemente fue cerrando los ojos, mientras seguía cantando en suaves susurros las mismas palabras al niño...

_Softly closing your eyes, lying by the side of your baby_

Nennenokororiyo...

_Nennenokororiyo..._

Esa imagen me enterneció, recordando esos momentos en los que yo era su único 'hijo', cuando le brindaba todo su cariño hacía mi, como lo ha seguido haciendo hasta ahora. Yo mismo lo sabía y lo afirmaba, era una gran mujer, una gran madre y era MI madre.

Esa imagen... yo muchas veces había sido ese niño, el niño al que le iba cantando con esos suaves y dulces susurros y cuanto los extrañaba. Extrañaba el echo de dormir a su lado por las noches, cuando me acariciaba con sus manos, mi pelo, mi cara..., cuando me besaba en la mejilla y me daba una sonrisa, cuando brillaba tan solo para mi, cuando era el sol de mi vida y yo giraba para darle satisfacción, orgullo... para que me diera esa simple, pero adorable, sonrisa, SU sonrisa.  
Y ahora es cuando me arrepiento de todo lo que pasó esa noche, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, tan doloroso pero tan real... ojalá tuviera el poder de parar el tiempo

_Now I think of my dead mother,   
her image overlapping with this child, _

Aún recuerdo como te gustaba ponerlo en la cuna, balancearlo, lentamente, cantando esa canción. Que una vez llegué a amar y que ahora, tan solo recordarla, me hacen venir unos pequeños pero grandes escalofríos, en los que me vuelvo a culpar, a castigar, a odiarme... 

_back__ and forth, side to side, swinging and swaying  
kururi fururi fuwari kurakurari   
back and forth, side to side, swinging and swaying  
back and forth, side to side, making noise. _

Aún no me explico porque lo hice... supongo que el lado oscuro de mí, el lado de Youko no la quería o quizá fui yo mismo... quizá el hecho de no tenerla, de ser algo prohibido... quizá fue ese el motivo...

_"Mother and you and my new relation"_

Fue sin pensarlo, algo involuntario...

Me acerqué a ella al ver que seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero al sentir mis pasos abrió los ojos, mirándome, matándome con tan solo esa inocente mirada...

Y acerqué mis manos hacia ti, hacía ese cuello, tan frágil, tan pequeño... y no hace nada, por mucho que se imagine lo que pasará, se queda quieta. No intentó evitarlo...

_Without thinking I put my hand on your neck.  
You say nothing and you do nothing._

Sin aún saber lo que hacía, comienzo a susurrar como ella hacia un momento estaba haciendo... 

Nennenokororiyo...

Y ella lo único que hace es darme esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me hacía tanto daño en esos momentos, pero no podía parar, por mucho que lo intentará... él que estaba allí ya no era yo... él que actuaba por mi era otra persona...

_I'm gonna sing the last lullaby for you while  
you smile at me. _

Y la pregunta más dolorosa, es el porque... el porque me fije en ti, en como fue que me fui fijando en ti más de lo normal, éramos madre e hijo, no me podía enamorar de ti...

_I wonder why I fell in love with you. _

Era algo imposible...

_Impossible Love._

Y aún siento su tacto, recuerdo como me acarició las manos para después unir las suyas y con esa sonrisa, de afecto, de amor, cariño... palabras tan bonitas, tan dolorosas... no me tenía que mirar así, después de lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos no me merecía el cariño que aún me seguía brindando.

_Your__ tiny hands put together palm to palm,   
the disharmonized dream, a corpse and love. _

Pero aún le mantendré un gran lugar en mi corazón, donde guardaré todos esos recuerdos, donde sentiré su voz, tierna y suave, y podré sentir el calor de sus abrazos. Volver a ver esa sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos... en mi pecho, seguirá estando, seguiré oyéndola... 

_back__ and forth, side to side, swinging and swaying  
kururi fururi fuwari kurakurari   
back and forth, side to side, swinging and swaying  
back and forth, side to side, making noise. _

Y la seguiré queriendo, amándola en silencio, amándola en mis sueños, en mis pesadillas... la recordaré, será algo eterno para mi, por mucho que no esté aquí... sé que ella siempre estará a mi lado, apoyándome, dándome todo su amor como siempre ha hecho, y yo siempre estaré aquí esperándola ver de nuevo...

_Mother and you and my new relation_

La seguiré queriendo pasé lo que pasé...

_Mother and you and my new relation_

Pensaré en ella cada día, cada noche de mi sufrida vida...

_Mother and you and my new relation _

Siempre estará aquí, en mi corazón, y yo siempre estaré en el suyo...

Hasta el día que nos volvamos a encontrar, mama... Descansa en paz y no sufras... déjame sufrir por ti y déjame amarte como no he podido hacerlo desde el principio...

Mi última despedida hacia ella... quiero abrazarla, pero no puedo ensuciarla con mis manos llenas de su sangre... quiero besarla, pero no me lo merezco...

Pero déjame cantarle una última nana para siempre, mientras dejo caer la arena sobre su cuerpo, en un lugar donde solo ella y yo sepamos... déjame cumplir mi último deseo hacia ella...  
Nennenokororiyo...

Hasta otra... una despedida hacia mi madre, mi amiga, mi vida, mi amor...

Nennenokororiyo...  
  


*  *  *  *  *

N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! La verdad es que estoy bastante nerviosa por saber que opináis, ¡muy nerviosa! XD Los lyrics... no sabía si ponerlos o no... Pero al final decidí que si, porque me gusta mucho XD Es una canción de Dir en Grey (que la cantan en japonés, pero que hay un sitio donde estaba traducida), la canción se llama '[KR] Cube', muy buena la canción, pero digamos que no es muy lenta para tener la letra que tiene XD Y eso que dice que no puede ensuciarle con sus manos llenas de sangre, es literalmente... de sangre, no ha habido nada... XD

Nennenokororiyo... eso es una nana por lo que tengo entendido.

Espero que dejéis reviews comentando lo bueno y lo malo, si ha quedado bien para ser un songfic o si es mejor retirarme en el intento... .____.

Creo que volveré a los fics dramáticos y angst... (Ya que tampoco he hecho casi ninguno de esta serie...) y encima son los fics que más me gustan XD Como antes de venir aquí hacia... XD

Gracias a todos los que han perdido un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic, y más concretamente a Sanasa. Gracias Kukuru-chan!! T__T Eres de las personas que más se preocupan por mi (aunque vete a saber cuales son tus intereses XD es broma!) En serio muchas gracias, por haber cogido mi dire y haberme agregado, gracias por todo el apoyo que me das en los momentos en que me encuentro desanimada, gracias por todo!! Y lo siento lo que pasó la otra noche, por haber estado deprimida y 'desahogarme' contigo, y aunque sigo pensando igual, conseguistes animarme un poco. A veces me doy cuenta de que si aún estoy por aquí y que si publico fics es (a parte de los reviews que me animan) gracias a ti. Gracias tomodachi!! T__T  
Ja Ne!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


End file.
